Some known computing devices are capable of detecting other nearby computing devices because they may emit short-range, wireless signals. After the nearby computing devices have been detected, communication can be established so that users of the computing devices can engage in a social interaction (e.g., a chat). Before engaging, in a social interaction, however, it may be desirable to discover whether or not the user of the nearby computing device has similar interests, etc. Known applications, however, lack the ability to privately discover selected information and/or filter out certain communications before users engage in additional social interactions.